This invention relates to devices for attaching toilets and is, in particular, directed to a trim plate that can be situated between the floor and the base of a toilet to provide an attractive, level cover over discrepancies in the flooring surface.
A recent development in plumbing has been the development of highly efficient low-water-volume water-saver flush toilets. These are often retrofitted into existing bathrooms to replace older high-water-volume units. In fact, in many localities local governments and water authorities are encouraging this type of toilet replacement by granting incentives, such as water bill credits, for each old style toilet that is replaced with a water-saver toilet.
Unfortunately, removal of the old toilet can leave an unsightly "footprint" on the bare floor. Frequently, the flooring material does not continue under the toilet, and quite often there is damage to the flooring within the footprint. Even after repair of the floor the footprint can be unsightly and uneven. The replacement toilet often has a different footprint, frequently smaller, so that a portion of the uneven, unattractive flooring remains exposed beneath the base of the new toilet.
Also, the toilet flange position often occurs at different places relative to the base with different models of the older toilets. Consequently, the part of the old toilet footprint that remains exposed under the new toilet base may vary from one installation to another.